


In the Wrong

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, F/M, Fluff, It's all good fun really, Language, Power Couple, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: You and Bucky have a minor disagreement about a mission at hand, neither of you willing to back down. That is, until you have to.





	In the Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is a quick little something I whipped up. Please do read the warnings but I promise there's nothing graphic depicted.

**** “Kill me,  _ please _ .”

“Shut up for five seconds, could ya, pal?”

The man grumbles as the greying rag is tugged back up over his mouth, but the taut uncomfortableness of his gag is nothing compared to the conversation he has been unwittingly dragged into.

“I’m tellin’ you, sweetheart,” drawls Bucky. “We should stab him in his trigeminal nerve.”

“Why? So he has to drink through a straw for the rest of his life?” you scoff, folding your arms. “I’d rather cut off his fingers, that way he won’t touch a civilian ever again.”

“I’m the world’s deadliest assassin.” gloats Bucky, mimicking your pose.

He seems to think it earns him a title of sorts, one which proclaims him the authority on such matters. You beg to differ.

“You drool in your sleep.” you reply boredly with a roll of your eyes.

Bucky blushes a violent shade of crimson which doesn’t bother you in the slightest. You merely pop your bubblegum bubble as he begins to throw a tantrum and you zone out. You catch the odd word; he’s whining about how you’ve embarrassed him in front of his old employers. Or something along those lines. You’ve mastered the art of distracting yourself with his dashing good looks, especially on missions when he’s donned that leather jacket of his; the metal arm proudly displayed and his blue eyes flashing dangerously between the dark hair that frames his chiselled face.

The Hydra agent closes his eyes in frustration, his struggle to break free of his restraints long forgotten as Bucky begins to wrap up his tirade. He’s noticed the cock of your head, you’re ogling his thighs to hurry him along.

“Alright, sweetheart, we’re settlin’ this right now.”

Bucky unceremoniously yanks the gag down again, fixing his notorious Winter Soldier glare upon his hapless victim.

“If we were gonna torture you,” poses Bucky thoughtfully, finger tapping his chin. “Hypothetically, which would be worse?”

The Hydra agent’s eyes are darting between you and Bucky, caught in a conundrum of whose wrath is decidedly worse. One glance from Bucky is all it takes for the temperature in the abandoned warehouse to plummet and in turn, your steely expression promises the hell you’ll unleash. The silence displeases Bucky. His metal hand on the man’s trembling shoulder suffices as a threat and prompts a stuttered response.

“Um, well, pressure on the trigeminal nerve  _ has _ been described as the most agonising known to mankind,” the Hydra agent reasons. “But, in fairness, the fingers do have more nerve endings than most other points in the body.”

Bucky’s positively triumphant, beaming down at you as your expression turns indiscernible and the Hydra agent gulps nervously, beads of sweat lining his creased forehead.

“See, darlin’? I’m right. This smart man here says so.”

“Oh please, that was a diplomatic answer if I ever heard one.”

“So, what? We test both our theories?”

“Why not? You stab him in the eyebrow and I’ll cut off his fingers. We’ll see who makes him scream the loudest.”

“Please just _kill_ _me_.” interjects the Hydra agent.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to my girl, asshole.” scolds Bucky, rounding on him immediately and shoving the gag back in his mouth.

“Alright, I’m gonna settle this and prove you wrong, sweetheart.”

You strain to make sense of Bucky’s incoherent mumbling, but he’s engrossed in patting his pockets down. The Hydra agent’s eyes beadily watch his every move but it’s not a knife Bucky pulls from his utility belt, it’s a familiar piece of pink card. A gift from you. And sure enough, your curly handwriting comes back to bite you in the ass.

_ This coupon is good for one time I have to admit that I’m wrong! - Love, Y/N _

The Hydra agent’s eyes widen comically as you toss the love coupon aside and pluck Bucky’s favourite knife from his belt, twirling the sharp blade between your fingers. A sneer is directed at your smirking boyfriend.

“Fine, I’m  _ wrong _ . I guess I’ll just stab him in his trigeminal nerve.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
